Une question de point de vue
by Waylander3
Summary: Une petite fanfiction sur l'univers de Touche pas à mon poste mais sur un couple peu connu : Bertrand Chameroy et Valérie Benaïm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chose promise, chose dut. Voilà le début de ma fic sur TPMP. Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais absolument pas les différents règlements du CSA donc si une personne les connait qu'elle n'hésite à le dire. Bonne lecture. Voilà un début un peu long**

POV Valérie

Encore une journée à supporter les vannes bidons de Thierry, à surveiller mon comportement pour ne pas être dans les 4/3 de Jean-Luc, à écouter les propos complètement misogynes de Jean-Michel : Quelle vie de merde ! Moi, Valérie Benaïm sur le plateau de Touche pas à mon poste, je m'ennuis ou comme dirai mon grand ami mais également mon patron que ce soit à la radio ou ici même à la télé, Cyril Hanouna, je m'occupe de mon brushing. Mais si je reste en tant que chroniqueuse dans cette émission populaire, il y a bien une ou deux raisons. La première est évidente : toute les personnes, que j'ai citée précédemment sont certes pour certains au-delà des règles que le CSA pourrait nous imposer, sont avant tout des amis de plus ou moins longue date, même si des jours je me fais littéralement chier comme dirai, de façon plutôt brute selon moi, ma chère Enora, je passe tout de même de bon moment en compagnie de ces gens tout plus barrée les uns que les autres. La seconde raison de ma présence ici en ces lieus est, comment dire, plus inavouable. D'ailleurs cette « raison », qui est à la limite de me faire perdre la mienne, ne devrait plus tarder, elle est encore dans les coulisses à préparer sa chronique. Soudain, la voix de notre Guide, comme dirait Jean-Luc, retentit sur le plateau :

« Bon mes petites chéries, la coupure pub commence donc on se remet au boulot et plus vite que ça »

Bien sûr, notre Enora nationale profita pour débuter une mini dispute qui, je suis sure, lui permettra d'éviter un énième gage qui lui avait été imposé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Pourquoi on travaille pendant que monsieur ne fait que nous poser des questions débiles pendant ces fameuses pauses pubs ? Fait chier, ça m'énerve, toi tu te contentes de partir dans des fous rires gigantesques et nous, on se tape les happenings tout pourries, alors merci frérot, mais tu te calmes tout de suite. »

« Avoue Eno, tu ne veux pas avoir à te déguiser en soubrette. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien. Mais si tu ne veux pas, pas de problèmes » affirma notre cher patron.

Puis Cyril se tourna vers moi et je su alors qu'ils étaient tous une bande de traites en puissances.

« Valérie, ma chérie, je suis sûr que ça te dérange pas de te déguiser, on se dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée. » reprit l'animateur avec un sourire ironique

Je dus donc me levai et me dirigeait vers ces coulisses où ma seconde raison de venir tous les jours se trouvait. Heureusement je ne l'ai croisé en me rendant dans ma loge pour me changer pour un de ces déguisements que Cyril trouver on sait où. Mais pour une fois, même moi je devais m'incliner face à la qualité du costume, il était vraiment magnifique. En arrivant vers le plateau, je vis que Bertrand était déjà en train de faire sa chronique, c'était lui ma seconde raison de rester dans TPMP, il est tellement beau mais je ne lui avouais surement jamais mon attirance que je ressens pour lui. Pour entrer sur le plateau, je préfèrerais renter par la petite porte quand le moins de regard été posée sur ma personne, mais sans compter sur ce traitre de Christophe qui fit partager son avis sur ce modeste déguisement.

« Mais dis donc, Valérie je savais que tu pouvais être magnifique, mais là tu es carrément éblouissante »

Je du donc rentrer par la grande porte sans que les caméras ne se détourne de mon accoutrement. Je rejoins donc ma place le plus vite possible sans me préoccuper des regards qui se poser sur moi et surtout pas celui de Bertrand. Je m'installai le plus confortement possible pour pouvoir assister à ma partie préférée de l'émission : les news de Cham'.

POV Bertrand

Après la pause pub, je me dirigeai vers le plateau pour faire ma chronique et pouvoir dévorer du regard ma très belle et parfaite muse, je parle de Valérie Benaïm. Mais je suis arrivé sur le plateau, je ne pus que constater son absence qui fut vite expliquer par ma comparse et ami, encore membre de la jeunesse du point de vue du vocabulaire, l'étoile Enora comme la qualifie Gilles, qui m'expliqua qu'elle s'était arranger avec Cyril pour ne pas faire le défi de ce soir et pour le donner à Valérie. Elle semblait fière de ce qu'elle avait fait mais moi je ne sentais qu'un sentiment de manque qui me transperçait le cœur. Cyril choisit donc ce moment de pure réflexion pour se glisser derrière moi et me toucher le cul. Putain, à chaque fois qu'il fait ça j'ai envie de lui en coller une mais je retiens. C'est mon patron tout de même, ma maman m'a appris à ne pas frapper la personne que me paye. Je me contente de rentrer dans son jeu car oui il ne fait que pour rire. Apres une nouvelle danse qui finira surement dans les 4/3 de Lemoine, je mis à coté de Cyril pour pouvoir présenter ma chronique. Mais soudain la voix de Christophe Carrière se fit entendre :

« Mais dis donc, Valérie je savais que tu pouvais être magnifique, mais là tu es carrément éblouissante »

Je suivi donc le regard de mon collègue et ce que je vis alors me coupa souffle : Valérie était là, on pouvait voir la gêne dans chacun de ces pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Christophe, non elle n'est éblouissante, elle juste la définition même de la beauté parfaite. Je la vis s'assoir de manière et se demander pourquoi je ne débute pas ma rubrique. Le son qui annonce la fin de la pub se fit entendre à travers tout le studio et vit tout son esprit mettait en fin, les évènements en ordre. Peu de temps après, je pus débuter ma chronique et diffuser les images que j'avais choisi pour me moquer et débriefer l'actualité. Tout au long de ma chronique, je n'ai pas lâché Valérie, je sais parfaitement qu'elle est en couple, je ne peux pas m'empêcher mes yeux de dériver vers son visage. Une fois que chronique fut finis, Cyril me proposa de rester à la table avec les autres chroniqueurs, je me retrouvai donc en face de Valérie, à coté de Jean-Luc. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait remarqué mon manège, ce mec ne loupe jamais rien de ce qui ce passe dans cette émission. Il commença donc à me chambrer :

« Tu sais que si tu continu a la regarder comme ça, elle croire que tu es attiré seulement par son physique non par ces autres qualités tel que ses connaissances ou bien, je ne sais pas moi ce que tu lui trouves. Et tu m'écoutes ou bien tu baves sur notre chroniqueuse burinée par le soleil des iles ? Tu sais la différence d'âge, c'est juste une question de point de vue. »

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? Je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu parles ? » Repris je sans en feignant une innocence juvénile.

« Mais bien sûr, je te couvre. Je ne dirai rien à personne pour tu puisses déjouer ce règlement débile que notre cher animateur a mis en place » dit à voix basse le maitre des écoutes de l'émission

Quand Jean- Luc m'a rappelait les deux raisons qui explique que je n'ai pas encore tenté quoi que ce soit pour avoir Valérie. Première difficulté, la différence d'âge, qui personnellement ne dérange mais je sais d'avance que la chroniqueuse chère à mon cœur ne l'entendra de cette oreille. Mais le vrai problème, c'est cette règle tacite que Cyril avait imposé à toute l'équipe. Jamais, il n'accepterait qu'un couple se forme au sein des chroniqueurs. Pour lui, ça nuirait à la bonne entente du groupe. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne pus qu'entendre l'éclat de cette qui habitait mon cœur :

« Putain les mecs, soit vous arrêter de mater soit je vais émasculer avec une cuillère rouillée. Jean-Michel, sort immédiatement ta main de mon épaule »

« Valérie, ça va pas ? Tu sembles complètement à l'ouest. » Dit l'intéressé, étonné par la colère de sa collègue

Avant d'avoir pu me lever pour aller voir ce qui ce passe, Valérie se leva et sortit du plateau, complétement hystérique, en courant. Voilà comment une émission peut devenir une catastrophe.

**Mes chers lecteurs, surtout n'oublier pas les reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens, je suis légèrement déçut de ne pas de retour sur le premier chapitre mais j'ai fait le choix de continuer tant que j'aurais de l'inspiration. Je tiens à préciser que si Valérie Benaïm ou Bertrand Chameroy lisent, un hypothétique jour, cette fanfic que les lieus peuvent changer selon leur convenance. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.**

POV Valérie

Voilà, je venais de partir qui le plateau comme une hystérique. Je suis presque sure qui se demande tous ce qui vient de se passée, pourquoi j'ai fui de cette façon. La raison est simple : j'avais l'impression d'être épiée tel un animal traquée. Cyril sait parfaitement que je déteste exposée mon corps de cette façon, pourtant il ne m'avait pas laissée le choix. Enfin de retour dans cette loge, où je me sentais à l'aise et au calme. Toute en me changeant pour enlever cet immonde costume, je repensai au pourquoi de cette crise d'hystérie. Bien sûr, la raison est évidente : depuis mon divorce, je peux plus faire entièrement confiance à un homme. C'est cela qui causait la fin de mon aventure avec Patrice. Voilà deux jours que l'on s'est séparé sur un commun accord selon lui mais comme Olivier avant lui, il m'a abandonné. Juste après avoir fini de me changer, je fus tiré de mes réflexions par des coups donnés sur la porte de ma loge. Mon plan pour fuir des bâtiments de D8 en toute discrétion est tombé à l'eau, l'équipe est déjà devant ma loge. Mon meilleur ami me parla à travers le panneau de la porte.

« Valérie, je sais que tu es là. Ecoute, je sais que j'ai une énorme connerie en t'imposant cet happening tout en sachant que tu supportes pas de t'exposer de cet façon. Je suis vraiment un crétin. Sort s'il te plait »

Je suis certes touché par ses mots mais une question me taraude l'esprit. Avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir a une manière de lui poser, les mots ont franchi mes lèvres :

« Comment tu sais que serait là ? »

Sa réponse m'ai indispensable pour moi car je n'ai dit personne que ma loge était et sera pour toujours un havre de paix où je peux oubliez tous mes petits problèmes. J'attends donc la réponse avec une certaine forme d'appréhension mais seul le silence me répond. Finalement c'est Bertrand qui me répond avec un peu de tension dans la voix :

« C'est moi qui lui est dit. J'ai remarqué que quand tu avais des problèmes, tu t'enfermais dans ta loge, donc comme tu semblais ne pas aller bien, j'ai supposé que tu étais venu ici. Comment ça va ? »

Deux sentiments contradictoires se disputés la place de dominance dans ma tête : d'un côté, le fait que pour moi, il est presque parfait mais il y aussi la peur, la peur d'aimer, la peur de tout perdre à nouveau. Mais je ne commençai à murmurer un simple merci que personne ne put entendre, mais ma présence en cet endroit me revient en mémoire. Je ne pus que leur hurler dessus :

« Maintenant que vous savez que je suis là, partez de devant ma loge. Cyril, je te préviens que tu as une seule minute pour que toute l'équipe parte, après ce délai, je réponds plus de mes actes. »

A travers le battant de la porte, je pus entendre des murmures, Cyril leur expliquer qu'il fallait me laisser un peu seule. Peu après, je pus entendre des pas plus ou moins précipités se diriger vers les loges qui se trouver à l'autre bout du studio. Après une poignée de minutes, je pris la décision de sortir de ma loge. Mais en face de cette dernière, se trouver la personne que j'attendais le moins. Le benjamin de l'équipe était là, surement qu'il attendait de voir sortir. Dès qu'il vit que je sortais de ma loge, il fit un pas de ma direction. Avant qu'il est pu dire un mot, je vis demi-tour et me réfugia dans mon cocon. Mais je l'entendis me parler à travers la porte :

« Avant que tu t'énerves et tu fasses une énorme connerie qui tu regretteras, si tu es encore en vie après. Je suis pour te dire que Eno s'est veut à mort, que Jean-Mi, Thierry et Isabelle étaient complétement terrifié tandis que le reste de l'équipe, sauf moi, s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Comment tu vas ? »

Je me suis rapproché de la porte pour lui répondre :

« Tu peux remercier tout le monde et leur dire que je vais bien. Maintenant tu pars de devant ma loge et tu me laisse rentrer chez moi…Mais entends une seconde, comment ça, toute l'équipe sauf moi ? Tu dire que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qui m'arrives ? »

« Tu sais Valou. Je peux t'appeler Valou ? Si je n'étais pas inquiet c'est parce je sais que tu es une femme forte qui arriva à surmonter les difficultés, ça c'est la première raison. La seconde raison est plus personnelle, je ne sais pas si tu m'écoutes, mais je vais en parler, ça me fera du bien, enfin je l'espère. Juste après que tu es fui le plateau, j'ai reçu un SMS de Marie qui me disait que c'était fini entre nous, que je ne l'aimais pas depuis le départ. Je l'ai appelait pour lui demandait des explications, elle m'a dit que j'aimais plus mon travail ici qu'elle. Elle vidé l'appart de toute ces affaires, de tout ce qui l'a concerné de près ou de loin. Je vais te laisser, je rentre chez pour me complaindre dans ma tristesse. »

Alors que j'entendais ses pas s'éloignaient le long du couloir, je pris la résolution de montrer ma présence ainsi que ma compréhension vis à vis de sa situation.

« Bertrand, viens dans ma loge, on sera tranquille pour parler. »

Je le vis se retourner très lentement pour me fixer. Je pouvais voir sur son visage des sillons laissées par des larmes. Je me trouvais complétement dévaster face ce spectacle. Je le vis s'avancer vers ma loge comme un animal blessé d'avoir tout perdu. Quand il fut en face de moi, je me suis effacé pour lui permettre de rentrer dans ce havre de paix qu'est ma loge. Lentement, il s'approcha du canapé pour s'y asseoir tandis que moi je reviens en face de ma coiffeuse. Le voyant hésiter à prendre la parole, je décidai donc d'emplir le silence qui s'était formé entre nous.

«Tu sais, Bertrand, pour Marie, si elle t'a quittée, ça veut dire qu'elle ne méritait pas l'homme talentueux que tu es. Et pour répondre à ta question précédente, non ça ne dérange pas que tu m'appelle Valou, je trouve ça mignon même si je ne laisse ce privilège qu'aux personnes que je considère mes amis proches et cette liste est assez réduite. »

« Je suis ravie de cette confiance que tu places en moi et je suis honoré que tu me considères comme l'un de tes amis proche. Bon, assez plombé l'ambiance avec mes malheurs, comment ça se passe avec Patoche ? »

A l'instant où ses mots ont finalement atteint mon cerveau, je pus sentir des larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Quand je pus enfin sécher ces larmes, je ne rencontrai que de l'incompréhension dans les yeux du benjamin de notre groupe qui s'était levé près à me consoler en cas de demande de ma part. Il me tendit un mouchoir, sans être le moins du monde moqueur, il semblait…compréhensif. Après une attente de plusieurs minutes, il me demanda simplement quel était le problème avant Patoche. Devant sa mine inquiète, je lui répondis, en essayant de ne pas sangloter :

« On a rompu, il y a deux jours. Il me reproché de pas savoir dire non à Cyril et d'accepter que ce dernier flirte avec moi. On s'est disputé pour la première fois, il m'a hurlé qu'entre nous s'étaient fini et qu'il me détestait. Voilà, entre Patoche et moi, c'est fini »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé la question. Ta rupture explique en partie ta crise d'hystérie d'aujourd'hui, déjà que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce genre de tenue, si en plus, tu viens de te faire plaquer. Bon, je te remercie pour ton écoute mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Ecoutes, pour Patoche, je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver que lui. A demain, ma Valou » termina-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Puisque tu pars, j'ai un service à te demander : Il faut que quelqu'un me ramène chez moi… »

« Où est que tu habites ? Je te dépose sans problème. »

« J'habites dans le 6ème arrondissement. J'espère que tu ne feras pas un grand détour pour me ramener. »

Au vue de sa grimace, je ne devais être à côté de chez lui. Quand il vit ma mine dégoutée, il se mit alors à rire comme un fou.

« T'inquiètes pas Valérie, je habite dans le 15ème. Donc pas de grand détour pour moi. Aller vient on s'en va, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais il y a un pot de glace spécial rupture qui m'attends chez moi. »

Un pot de glace spécial rupture ? Je ne pense pas cet homme se rendes compte qu'il est presque parfait selon les critères de certaines personnes. Non, Valérie, on se calme ! Il est peut-être beau mais il est surtout plus jeune que moi donc on ne flirte pas avec lui. Après ce petit monologue intérieur, j'attrapai mes affaires et suivis Bertrand le long du couloir jusqu'au parking de D8. Mais à l'idée d'être seule chez moi, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je pus que sangloter sur une vie de solitude mais d'avoir pu dire à Bertrand de m'attendre, deux bras m'enlacèrent dans une étreinte amicale. Comme c'était agréable d'être bercé par sa voix, de sentir que l'on est soutenue. Je fus tiré de réflexions par mon collègue :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir pris dans mes bras sans ton autorisation mais au moins, il me semble que tu vas un peu mieux. Je peux savoir le pourquoi de cette petite crise de larmes ?»

« Je me disais que j'allais être toute seule chez moi, encore une fois. Mon fils ne rentre pas avant ce week-end, il est chez son père. »

Il relâcha son étreinte et me guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, il démarra et partit vers Paris pour me ramener chez moi. Après quelques minutes, nous étions devant chez moi, il coupa le moteur et sorti pour m'ouvrir la porte.

« Dis donc. Tu es un vrai gentleman, je vois que ta mère t'as bien éduqué »

« Si tu savais la vérité sur mon enfance, tu ne verrais plus de la même façon »

« La façon dont tu dis ce genre de chose les rend plus intéressantes. Aller monte, on va parler de nos vies respectives autour d'un pot de glace »

« Je vous sens bien audacieuse ce soir, Mlle Benaïm. »

Suite à cette petite pique, il me suivit et entra dans mon appartement.

**Voilà le chapitre 2. En espérant qu'il va plaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, salut tout le monde. Je sais que cette fanfiction ne plait guère mais avec un peu de persévérance, je sais parfaitement que je vais finir par intéresser du monde. Je précise que la glace après une rupture, je sais c'est cliché mais j'adore donc, ils mangent de la glace. Petit détails d'écriture : j'écris en écoutant du Three Days Grace et du Judas Priest, c'est juste parfait. Oui, j'aime vous parler de ma vie. Aujourd'hui la suite de notre intrigue.**

**Horanny**** : Je vais un peu ralentir l'action à partir de maintenant. Les deux premiers chapitres servent un peu de décor. Je te remercie encore pour ta proposition. Je ne peux malheureusement pas raccourcir les chapitres. C'est physiquement impossible.**

POV Bertrand

Je suis chez Valérie, dans son appartement. Je devrais être content de découvrir un petite partie de sa vie, mais non, quand je l'ai vu pleurer dans le parking, ça m'a fendu le cœur et il me reste un gout amer dans la bouche. Elle semblait contente de ne pas être seule lors d'une soirée aussi dure. Donc, me voilà en tant qu'ami pour la réconforter et pour, je l'espère faire le deuil de ma relation avec Marie. Je la vis se diriger à l'aveuglette dans cet endroit qu'elle semblait connaitre par cœur, elle alluma les lumières et je fus ébloui par la pureté des couleurs qui égayer ce lieu. Elle retourna et me regarda avec une certaine perplexité dans le regard. Je sorti de ma rêverie pour me rendre compte que j'étais encore dans son entrée à regarder dans la vide.

« Tu vas bien, Bertrand ? Tu sembles ailleurs. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aussi bien que je pourrais l'être après une rupture. Je regardais ton appart qui soit dit en passant est magnifique. Tu as vraiment bon goût, tu sais ? »

« Je te remercie pour ce compliment qui m'irais droit au cœur si c'était moi qui avait choisi la décoration, c'est Tom, mon fils qui se charge de ce genre de chose, je n'ai aucun goût. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir t'occuper d'autre chose que de ton avenir et puis, t'es un mec, donc tu ne peux pas faire de chose à la fois »

« Tu fais dans le sexisme de bas étage, maintenant ? Tu vas voir si l'Homme ne pas faire deux choses en même temps.» lui dis-je un sourire malicieux planquer sur mon visage, en me rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

« De bas étage ? Quoi que tu fasses dans les minutes qui suivent, je me vengerai Lundi sur le plateau pendant ta chronique, donc tu te calmes. Installe-toi, je vais chercher la glace et les cuillères. Et non, je ne veux pas d'aide »

« Tu sais que tu es très flippante quand tu réponds à des questions avant même que l'on te les poses »

Mes paroles se perdirent dans l'appartement que elle ne les entende. C'est mieux ainsi sinon elle m'aurait surement tué ! Je m'installe donc sur le canapé pour qu'elle soit contente que lui obéit. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, elle fut de retour chargé de glace et elle posa sur la table devant moi. Puis elle reparti vers la cuisine, non me frôler au passage. Cette femme ne sait vraiment pas l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur moi. Elle revint, quand les pérégrinations de mon esprit furent finies, avec dans les mais deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et une bouteille de limonade.

« Comme tu es encore mineur, tu es privé d'alcool. » dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est une petite plaisanterie entre nous, les membres de l'équipe. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y fait plus vraiment attention et je réponds par un sourire sincère.

« Au fait, avant que j'oublie »commença-t-elle en attrapant un coussin

Finalement, je crois qu'elle a entendu ma remarque de tout à l'heure. Pour toute punition, je reçus un coussin en pleine tête. N'écoutant que mon courage, je saisi le coussin pour la frapper avec. C'est de cette manière que débuta la plus belle bataille de coussins du monde. On était comme deux gamins qui s'amusent à en perdre haleine. Avec dix minutes de bataille, nous arrêtâmes de nous-même, car nous étions morts de rire. Nous reprîmes lentement notre souffle.

« Tu sais Valou, je pense que l'on devrait commencer notre soirée spéciale rupture. »Dis-je en attrapant le pot de glace à la vanille.

Je le trouve étrangement trop léger à mon goût. La réponse s'imposa à moi une fois que le pot fut ouvert. Il était presque vide et ce fait ne concerné non seulement pour la glace à la vanille mais également la quasi-totalité des glace que mon hôte avait apporté. Je lui fis part de ma découverte avec un sourire ironique :

« Sérieusement, Valérie quand on reçoit une personne et qu'on lui offre de la glaces, il faut au moins que les pots de la dite glace soit au moins plein, c'est le minimum.»

« Je vais t'avouer une chose depuis que Patoche a rompu, je noie mon chagrin dans la glace. Mais, il ne reste que ma glace préféré, la glace aux framboises. Bien sûr, si tu n'aimes pas, il y aura plus pour … »

« Parfait. On va partager ce goût de paradis ensemble et surtout, je veux que tu me promesse que l'on ne parle pas de nos ex. Ils nous ont laissé donc nous les oublies, ok ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils ne méritent pas notre peine et nos discussions. Tu veux boire quoi ? »

« Rien, je n'ai pas très soif et je tiens très mal l'alcool donc pas de vin pour moi. Je ne bois jamais et donc je ramène souvent mes potes chez eux. En fait, Sam c'est moi »

« Moi non plus, je ne tiens pas l'alcool donc je bois peu. Bon commençons cette glace qui me semble délicieuse »

Une fois que le pot de glace fut fini, nous nous lançâmes dans des discussions sur nos vies respectives tout en évitant la question de la vie amoureuse. Elle me parla de son fils, je pus sentir dans chacun de ces mots qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Puis elle s'excusa pour aller se changer car ses vêtements du jour n'étaient pas très confortables pour parler sur un canapé. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt de basket et d'un mini short. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Cette vision me coupa le souffle, j'étais en face de la beauté au sens premier du terme.

« Je me suis préparé pour dormir car je commence à être fatigué »

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormie au bout d'un quart d'heure pendant que je parlais de mes aventures du temps où je vivais encore à Cannes. La voyant endormi sur mon épaule, je ne pus que la soulever pour la mettre au lit et cela sans la réveiller. Une fois qu'elle fut au lit, je ne pus que remarquer qu'elle semblait plus calme une fois assoupit. Elle ressemblait à un ange magnifique, qui s'était posé sur Terre pour que la beauté existe. Je revins donc dans le salon où je pus rangeai toutes les glaces et les verresque nous avions utilisé. Une fois que ça fut fait, je lui laissai un mot pour la remercier de cette soirée. Je quitte son appart le plus silencieusement possible. Je descendis les étages pour me retrouver dans ma voiture. Je rentrai donc chez moi. Je m'allongeai tout habiller pour m'endormir tout de suite. Mes rêves ne furent peuplée que de Valérie et de son sourire angélique. Ma journée ne se finis pas trop mal.

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, pensez aux reviews. Bye les gens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon les gens, ma fic commence a fonctionné doucement mais, je l'espère, surement. Donc voilà le quatrième chapitre. Simple précision, Tom a environ 12 ans.**

**Horanny**** : Je vois que tu aimes vraiment cette fanfiction. Tu n'as pas eu trop à attendre pour avoir la suite. Au moment où je poste ce chapitre, je viens juste de terminer de l'écrire. Je pense que nous allons discuter seulement tous les deux pour cette histoire que, je l'espère, tu suivras le plus longtemps possible.**

POV Valérie

Ce samedi matin, je me reprouvé dans ma lit sans que je souvienne comment j'y suis arrivé. La dernière chose que puisse me souvenir, c'est moi discutant autour d'un pot de glace à la framboise avec le chroniqueur qui fait chavirer mon cœur. Il était environ 8h30. Je me lève donc de mon lit et me dirige vers mon salon. Je remarquai tout de suite qu'une personne avait rangé après notre petite « soirée » d'hier. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je pus voir un petit mot posé en évidence. Je reconnu aisément l'écriture fine de Bertrand. Il m'avait donc laissé un mot, il est vraiment très attentionné : je ne comprends pas pourquoi Marie l'a quittée. Je pris donc le mot et le lus à haute voix :

« Ma chère Valou, j'ai grandement apprécié ton intérêt pour ma vie étant donné que tu t'es endormi pratiquement de suite. Si tu te demandes comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ton lit, ne cherche plus, je suis le coupable. J'ai également rangé ton salon, je ne pouvais pas laisser ton appartement en désordre alors que je me suis imposé chez toi. Oui, je sais je suis en vrai gentleman. Et surtout, je t'interdis de lever les yeux au ciel.

A Lundi, Bertrand.

PS : J'ai fini la glace à la framboise, elle était délicieuse »

Le mot que je tenais dans les mains était un de mes biens les plus précieux. Je revins dans ma chambre et rangeai ce mot dans ma table de chevet pour savoir où il se trouve. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain adjacente à mon chambre et commença à prendre une douche. A partir du moment où le jet d'eau bouillante fut sur moi, mon esprit dériva vers Bertrand. J'ai peut-être des sentiments pour lui mais à chaque fois que je pense à l'amour, je peux sentir la peur naitre au plus profond de moi. Je pense que je finirai ma vie seule et puis, comment il pourrait être attiré par moi alors que j'ai presque le double de son âge. Non, on sera juste amis même si ça doit me tuer à petit feu. Après cette douche et cette réflexion, je me rendis chez mon ex-mari pour récupérer mon fils Tom. Il devait être presque midi. Il m'attendait devant chez son père. Dès que je fus arrêté devant la maison, il monta dans la voiture et me dit que l'on pouvait partir. Olivier devait être avec sa nouvelle copine et comme à chaque fois, Tom a dû sortir. Je ne pus que fondre devant sa mine boudeuse.

« Comment ça va, mon cœur ? Tu as passé une bonne semaine chez ton père ? »

« Bien sûr, c'était génial, je me suis vraiment amusé. Tu ne même pas imaginer. »

« Je vois que tu es très ironique comme souvent. Tu veux faire quelque chose cette après-midi ? Un cinéma, par exemple ? »

« Qu'est qu'il a, maman ? Tu sembles complétement crevé ce matin. Il y a un problème avec Patrice ? »

Quand il posa cette question, nous étions arrivées à mon appartement, je coupai le contact et descendis de la voiture. J'en ai profité pour répondre à sa question :

« Tu sais, parfois tu sembles lire les pensées des gens. Patrice et moi, nous avons rompu. Je ne suis donc pas au mieux de ma forme, mon chérie. »

« Comme je suis un fils respectueux, je dirais que je suis triste pour toi, mais étant donné que je n'ai jamais aimé Patrice, je suis un peu content que ça soit fini. J'espère que tu vas trouver une personne qui te plait. »

« Pourquoi tu n'apprécié pas Patrice ? Il était pourtant très gentil. Je croise les doigts pour trouver un homme à aimer »

« Pour moi, il ne reste avec toi pour avoir un semblant de notoriété. Mais, bien sûr, ça reste que mon avis. Voilà, sinon pour répondre à la question qui a débuté cette conversation, je ne suis pas intéressé par un cinéma. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Au fur et à mesures de notre discussion, nous étions arrivés dans l'appartement. Je vis mon cher fils se diriger vers sa chambre pour, j'en suis presque sure, jouer sur sa console. Pour une fois, il semblerait que me soit trompé parce que Tom revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un papier de son collège.

« Maman, j'ai un service à te demander. »

« Qu'es qu'il y a, mon cœur ? »

« Le collège impose à ces 6ème de faire un stage d'une journée avec l'un de leur parents. J'ai dit à Papa que j'irai avec toi mais je ne t'ai pas demandé avant. Alors tu veux bien que me laisser venir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, Tom, tu peux venir avec moi, le matin à la radio puis sur l'émission de télé, il faut juste que je prévienne Cyril mais il ne refusera pas. C'est quel jour que tu dois me suivre ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas classe pendant la journée. »

« C'est lundi. Oui, je sais c'est super tôt. »

« Tu me laisse deux secondes, je vais appeler Cyril pour le prévenir ? »

Tom se retourna pour revenir dans sa chambre. J'ai attrapé mon téléphone puis j'ai composé le numéro de patron que ce soit à la radio ou à la télé. Au bout de deux sonneries, on décrocha mais ce ne fut pas Cyril qui me répondit, non c'était Emilie, la magnifique femme de mon ami de longue date.

« Coucou Valérie, comment tu vas ? Hier soir en rentrant, Cyril se demandait ce qui c'est passer pour que tu fuis le plateau de cette façon. »

« Emilie, écoute, je vais bien. Es que je peux parler à Cyril ? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander. »

« Je ne pense que ça soit possible. Tu vas vite comprendre Cyril est complétement aphone, j'allais t'appeler pour te prévenir que tu devais animer Touche à mon poste lundi. Qu'es que tu avais à lui demandé ? C'est rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tom doit me suivre pendant une journée de travail. Je voulais savoir si lundi justement c'était possible. Tu demandes à Cyril s'il te plaît ? »

Il y eu un grand blanc où je pouvais entendre où je pus entendre deux personnes parler. Au final, Emilie repris le téléphone pour répondre à ma question :

« Mr Hanouna dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Que ce soit à la radio ou bien à la télévision. Bien sûr, je pense que tu devrais... »

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette de l'appartement, je ne pus donc pas entendre ce que ma meilleure amie me disait. Je décollai le téléphone de mon oreille et cria à Tom d'aller voir qui c'était qui pouvait venir à presque huit heures du soir. Je remis le combiné contre mon oreille :

« Excuse-moi, quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Qu'es que tu es en train de dire ? »

« Je disais que tu ne devrais pas médiatiser Tom, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord, il va juste me suivre mais je vais le faire le moins agir possible. Il doit juste observer mon travail. Il ne doit pas le faire. Je vous laisse et je souhaite bon rétablissement à Cyril. Bye, à plus. »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée où il semblait qu'une violente dispute était en cours. Une scène irréel se déroulait devant mes yeux : Mon fils Tom tenait tête du haut des 12 ans à mon désormais ex, Patrice, alors que ce dernier devait près du double de sa taille. Je pus clairement entendre les insultes que ce dernier lançait au visage de l'homme qui comble ma vie depuis 12 années. Je fis par de ma présence en m'approchant derrière mon fils. Automatiquement, le ton baissa du côté de celui qui avait partagé pendant un an. Il prit donc la parole mais je ne sentais qu'un venin amer s'écoulant un peu plus à chaque mot :

« Ecoute mon amour, j'ai fait un erreur en rompant. Es que tu crois que c'est possible que tu laisses un autre chance à nous deux ? »

« Tu veux me reconquérir ? Et, le moyen que tu as trouvé c'est de venir chez MOI, et d'insulter mon fils. Je ne donne jamais à des mecs comme toi. Tom, tu avais raison, il n'est intéressé que par ma notoriété. Maintenant, tu pars sinon j'appelle la police.»

« C'est ce morveux qui disais que tu ne pouvais pas me parler tout de suite. »

J'ai senti mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Mais, la colère était palpable dans la pièce. Tom repris la parole :

« Le morveux, comme tu dis, il t'emmerde. Alors, maintenant, tu tournes les talons et tu laisses Maman tranquille. Ok, dude ? »

Avant même avoir pu réagir, un claque violente se fit entendre à travers tout le salon. Très vite, une marque rouge apparu sur la joue de mon fils. Patrice ayant compris son erreur monumentale commença donc en m'insultant mais l'ironie de la situation vint de la réaction de Tom. Il arma sa jambe et décrocha un admirable coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de mon ex. Ce dernier recula et tomba à genoux. Au bout de quelques secondes. Il se releva, quitta l'appartement sa dignité bafoué. Une fois passé le cas Patrice, je m'approchai de mon fils. Il se rebiffa pour m'empêcher d'examiner sa joue. Dans la famille Benaïm, on ne montres pas ses blessures et Tom n'échappe pas à cette règle quasi-sacrée.

« Comment ça va, mon ange ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu sais que je déteste la violence mais je suis très flattée par ton intervention. Sinon c'est réglée pour lundi, tu viens avec moi. C'est moi qui vais présenter l'émission de Télé parce que tonton Cyril est malade. »

Pour Tom, Cyril est comme un oncle. Certes, un peu déjanté mais un oncle quand même.

« Maman, es que Bertrand Chameroy sera là, lundi ? »

Mon dieu ! Cet enfant est un monstre pour mon cœur. Moi qui avais enfin sorti Bertrand de ma tête, il revint au galop.

« Oui, il sera là. Bon maintenant, tu vas te coucher. Il est l'heure. A demain, mon cœur »

Une fois que Tom fut coucher, je parti également me coucher car j'étais très fatigué. Ma dernière pensée fut pour un chroniqueur cher à mon cœur.

**Horanny****, j'attends avec impatience ta review pour avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre 4. Pour les autres lecteurs, pensez aux reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vous sers ce chapitre avec un petit retard du fait que j'ai posé mon week-end chez des potes. Je tiens à dire que la première partie ne me satisfait pas entièrement. Je tiens également à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Patoche donc s'il lit cette histoire, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Valérie. Second détail d'écriture, j'écris le soir entre 22h00 et 0h00. J'aime vraiment vous parler de ma vie. Même si je sais que très peu de personne vont lire ce chapitre. Au moins, il y a mon follower attitré. Voilà la réponse à sa review.**

**Horanny ****: La grande intelligence de Tom vient d'une part de son éducation auprès de sa mère, cette magnifique femme qu'est Valérie Benaïm, et d'une autre part, du fait que ses parents soit divorcés, ce qui l'a obligé à murir beaucoup plus vite. Je me sers de son intellect pour pouvoir varier le vocabulaire, ce qui est une méthode de travail bien plus…enrichissante Mais quand j'ai écrit la scène de la dispute, je ne suis pas rendu que je me servais de ma répartie pour son personnage d'où le fait qui paraisse légèrement plus vieux, étant donné que j'ai 18 ans. Mais je pense que ça colle assez bien à son personnage donc c'est parfait. Simple aparté, j'aime bien la manière dont tu commences tes reviews.**

**N'hésites pas à dire toutes les petites choses qui te choque ou te gênes (en dehors des fautes dont nous avons déjà parlé*), je me les noterais pour y veiller lors de la relecture. **

***Chapitre 1 et 2**

**Voilà, fin du point réponse de la review de ma meilleure lectrice que ce soit pour cette fanfiction mais aussi pour toutes celles que j'ai écrit pour l'instant.**

POV Tom

Le week-end enfin passé, je pus débuter ma semaine par ce lundi à suivre ma mère à son travail Ma joue me faisait encore mal mais je vais me devoir assumer mes actes car si j'ai le malheur de me plaindre, je pense sérieusement que maman va me rappeler les règles en vigueur chez les Benaïm. Elles sont très simples : pas de bagarres. Mais je ne regrette absolument pas mes paroles. Patrice est vraiment une personne abjecte qui ne mérite pas une personne aussi douce et sensible que ma mère. Ma matinée commence donc vers 8h00 pour un réveil brutal qui ne laisse pas de doute que l'heure est déjà dépassée. Bon, je suis retard et alors ? Il faut juste que je me dépêche. Je file donc dans la salle de bain pour me changer et me laver avant le départ. Je peux entendre ma mère râler de mon manque de ponctualité. Elle pense que me suis recouché pour profiter de la chaleur des bras de Morphée. Je continu à m'habiller dans le plus grand silence pour permettre à mon cerveau de passer la phase de préchauffage. Une fois que je fus vêtu, je dirigeai vers la cuisine où mon petit-déjeuner m'attendait au bout de la table. Maman me tournait le dos, elle était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, on pouvait voir de la colère dans chacun de ses gestes pourtant lents et mesurés. Au moment où elle entendit mes pas derrière elle, elle commença son monologue. Je déteste les monologues.

« Tu ne te lèves que maintenant ? Si nous sommes en retard à cause de toi, je te laisse ici et tu te débrouille pour ta journée. Tu penses à quoi ? Tu ne fais rien de tes journées… »

« Bonjour maman, comment tu vas ? »

Elle se retourna les poings sur les hanches. Comme ça, elle était terrifiante. J'ai dit douce et sensible, je peux rajouter aux qualificatifs sévère et autoritaire. Mais quand elle vit que j'étais déjà habiller qui ne me rester plus qu'à manger, ses traits se détendirent et elle reprit la parole.

« Bonjour mon chéri, ça va mieux maintenant que je sais que l'on ne sera pas en retard. Mais, je vois que tu peux être responsable. »

« Tu sais maman, quand tu commences à t'énerver, je me dis que tu es vraiment dangereuse. Attends la voilà la raison de ton célibat, tu fais peur aux hommes donc ils fuient comme des lâches. »

« Tu vas voir, petite canaille, que je vais m'énerver. »

« Si tu m'assassine maintenant, je pense sérieusement que nous allons être en retard pour l'émission de radio mais tu fais comme tu veux. »

Je vis son sourire mutin s'effacer à l'idée d'être en retard mais il revint très vite. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Pendant ce temps, je pus déjeuner en paix, je fis la vaisselle et cela avant que ma mère ne ressorte de sa chambre, habillée. Nous quittâmes donc l'appartement pour rejoindre les studios d'Europe 1. Etant donné que Cyril était malade, c'était Jean-Luc qui dirigé l'émission. Elle se passa comme à l'accoutumé avec les même blagues vues et répété sur la vie amoureuse de ma mère qui malheureusement se trouvait maintenant complétement vide. Moi, je passai l'émission au milieu du public, ma mère refusait catégoriquement de m'inclure dans l'émission pour ne pas me donner la grosse tête. Avant, je pensais qu'elle me surprotégeait mais ça c'était avant. Depuis Patoche, je vois parfaitement les ravages que la notoriété Je suis très heureux que je sois peu connu. Une fois l'émission finie, nous sommes rentrés profiter de l'après-midi qui s'offrait à nous. Mais ma mère en profita pour me laisser seul pendant qu'elle préparait l'émission de télé. Vers 17h30, nous repartîmes pour cette fois rejoindre les studios de D8.

POV Bertrand

Après un week-end à ne penser qu'à elle, je pensais que ma chronique ne va pas être très fournie aujourd'hui. Je ne pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle est juste parfaite. J'arrive dans la salle de réunion où nous devions préparer la semaine. Je m'attendais à voir Cyril. Mais il était absent, finalement c'est mon ange brun qui apparut. Elle nous annonça que notre très estimé patron ne présenterais pas l'émission parce qu'il était aphone. Nous l'écoutâmes, presque religieusement, nous dire nous présenter le programme de la journée, faute de mieux. Je sorti de la salle pendant qu'elle s'excusait de son comportement de vendredi. J'avais déjà entendu ses raisons, elles me fendaient le cœur. Je préférais fuir ma douleur plutôt qui faire face. Me promenant dans les couloirs en attendant de le début de l'émission, je pus voir au loin un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans. Je m'approchai de lui, je posai une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Alors on s'est perdu, je ne pense pas que tu devrais être là, mon petit bonhomme. »

Quand le jeune garçon se retourna, je pus voir ses yeux. J'aperçu les couleurs, je m'y noyais littéralement. C'était ses yeux à elle, ces yeux qui hantait mes rêves qu'il soit réveillé ou non. Ces yeux, d'un brun presque noir, qui la rendait elle si attirante, si belle. Je sortis de mes pensées au moment où le contact visuel se rompit. Je repris la parole, la voix encore enroué par mes fantasmes plus ou moins avouables :

« Je supposes que tu es Tom, le fils de Valérie. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

« Alors tu vois le gamin, il t'emmerde. Je ne suis pas l'école parce que je suis ma mère donc le stagiaire, es que tu pourrais me ramener dans la salle de réunion ? »

Je le ramenai donc vers la salle où toute l'équipe s'était réunie. Quand je poussai la porte, Valou se dirigea vers moi et commença à me parler :

« Ah, Bertrand, tu es là. Je voulais te dire que tu seras à la table aujourd'hui. Tu te trouveras à ma place habituelle. J'ai une question : Es que tu as prévue quelque chose pour ta chronique ? Parce qu'avec ta rupture avec Marie, si tu n'as rien préparé, ça ne fais rien. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Ma chronique est prête. Sinon je ne savais que tu avais éduqué ton fils pour qu'il insulte les gens. Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes ton secret, c'est parfaitement extraordinaire. »

Le garçon nommait précédant se tassa derrière moi. Apparemment, la colère de sa mère le terrifié. Mais dans les yeux de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, on ne pouvait qui lire de l'incompréhension. Une fois revenue de sa stupeur, Valérie pris son fils à part pour le questionner loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Finalement, au bout de 5 bonnes minutes de ce qui semblait un âpre interrogatoire, Valérie revint vers moi, un peu de colère sur le visage. Elle prit finalement la parole :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de la manière dont Tom t'as parlé. Il sera puni, bien évidement. »

« Ne le punis pas, il ne le mérite pas. Je pense qu'il a tout de suite compris qui j'étais. Toutes ces paroles n'avait que pour seul but, c'était d' attirer ton attention, je pense que Tom voulait profiter de cette journée avec toi mais tu devais tellement être obnubilé par le travail, que tu l'as un peu laissé seul. »

Le jeune homme me regardait dans les yeux et je sus que j'avais énoncé la vérité qui se trouvait derrière le coup de sang de Tom. La belle femme qui se trouvait à mes côtés se tourna vers son fils et lui adressa la parole d'une façon qui me fit fondre d'envie :

« C'est vrai Tom ? Tu t'es senti seul aujourd'hui ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé. Bon je te laisse avec ton « idole ». »

Elle reparti vers les autre chroniqueurs pour nous laisser tous les deux.

« Je te remercie. Tu as parfaitement compris mon action. Je ne vais donc pas être puni. »

« Tu sais Tom, je sais comment peux être Valérie donc je te comprends. Mais la prochaine fois, vas plutôt lui parler, on évitera les disputes qui sont loin d'être agréables vue ta tête. Sinon, es que je suis vraiment ton idole ou c'est juste une blague de Valérie ? »

« Je te trouves personnellement très intelligent, mais c'est maman qui adore vraiment ta chronique. Après l'émission, elle n'a que ton nom à la bouche « Bertrand est génial, sa présence dans l'émission est juste un bol d'air frais ». Je me souviens d'un jour où tu lui avais chanté une chanson, la première chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est « Je trouve que Bertrand est super beau ». J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait 15 ans. Pour ma survie, ne lui répètes jamais ce que je viens de te dire. »

Elle me trouve beau ! J'avais l'impression que mon cœur dansait une samba dans ma poitrine. Bertrand, stop les fantasmes ! Il faut te ressaisir ! Elle pense ça parce qu'on est amis, pour elle il n'y a rien de plus.

« Je te remercie pour cette information, je l'utiliserais à bon escient. Je pensais que ta mère t'aurait interdit de battre, apparemment non, vu la belle marque sur ta joue ? »

« Je ne me bat pas. C'est Patoche qui m'a frappé quand je lui ai dit que maman ne voulait plus la voir. »

A l'annonce de ce nom, mes poings se crispèrent pour retenir ma rage et ma colère. Je fus sauvé par la sonnerie indiquant le début de l'émission. Je rejoins donc le plateau pour m'installer à ma place. A peine installé que le générique commence, puis Valérie prend l'antenne en expliquant l'absence de Cyril puis en s'excusant pour Vendredi. Elle se lance dans la présentation des chroniqueurs présents autour de la table, mais elle commence par Jean-Luc pour finir par moi. Quand ce fut mon tour, elle marqua une pause, elle semblait chercher ses mots :

« Et voilà pour finir, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle de toute la bande, Bertrand Chameroy. »

Mon nom fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais c'est son regard que je cherchais. Une fois que mes yeux furent perdus dans les siens, je demandai la parole puis je la pris :

« Valérie, tous ces superlatifs me correspondent, je suis très flatté. Mais d'après un informateur anonyme, on m'a dit que me trouvait très beau. Donc je vous le demande directement : Suis-je le plus beau ? »

Je la vis rougir. Elle semblait hésiter entre le rire et la colère. Elle finit par choisir la vérité :

« Il est vrai que je vous trouves très beau. Je voudrais bien rencontrer votre informateur pour lui tirer les vers du nez. »

Elle s'approcha de moi à grande enjambée puis elle se plaça en face de moi. La réalisation choisit ce moment pour tamiser la lumière ce qui eut pour seul effet de me faire rougir devant l'intimité de ce moment.

« Je crains, ma chère Valou, que ce soit impossible. Mon indicateur veut préserver son intégrité physique et son anonymat. Mais je vous assurais que ma source est sure. »

C'est ce moment qu'Enora choisi pour nous interrompre alors que nos lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement comme attiré par des aimants.

« Bon on a une émission à faire nous donc pas de flirt. »

Valérie repris donc sa place, légèrement confuse. Je savais que la colère d'Eno' venait du fait que les couples sont interdis entre les chroniqueurs, elle qui aimait Camille depuis plus d'un an. L'émission se poursuivit dans le calme tout ce passa comme prévu. Notre invité du jour se montra juste un trop amical envers Valérie mais pour mon plus bonheur, il fut remis à sa place pour notre patron d'un jour. Ma chronique ne fit pas le bide prévue. Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à la fin de l'émission, où pour célébrer la journée international du câlin, toute l'équipe devait faire un câlin avec la personne qui lui serai attribuer. Bien sûr, le destin me choisit pour avoir Valérie dans le creux de mes bras. Je sentais qu'elle se laissait aller dans mes bras comme si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien à mes côtés. Une fois que le câlin fut terminé, je ne sentais que le vide et un manque cruel. Ma vie ne peut malheureusement pas être parfaite tant qu'elle était loin de moi.

**Voilà les gens, fin du chapitre 5. Pensez au reviews. A plus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon les gens, il se trouve que votre avis m'importe beaucoup mais je vais me contenter de la seule qui suit vraiment cette histoire qui me plait vraiment. Je préviens d'avance ce chapitre est un peu triste mais je promets une happy end. Aujourd'hui un chapitre un plus court. J'ai réussi un exploit.**

**Horanny**** : Pour ce qui est de Camille et d'Enora, il n'est pas impossible qu'il se passe un petit quelque chose mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'appui éventuelle, lit le chapitre et tu verras. Pour Bertrand et Tom, leur relation va être très importante comme tu t'en doutes. Mais Tom n'aura pas beaucoup de secret sur sa mère. Je te remercie pour ce câlin virtuel et te le retourne.**

**POV Valérie**

Ses bras, mon Dieu, je me sentais si à l'aise dans ses bras ! Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, c'est la dure loi de l'âge. Un jeune homme comme lui ne voudrait jamais d'une femme vieille comme moi. Non, c'est impossible entre nous mais être là, dans ces bras si chauds, si agréables, je me dis que le monde est vraiment mal fait, car avec dix ans de moins, j'aurais surement tenté ma chance. Mais non, je le regarderais surement se marier avec une autre alors que moi je serais désespérément seule. Quand notre câlin se fini, je sentis toute la chaleur du monde s'enfuir de la manière dont je tentais de fuir mes sentiments. La seule raison que je ne fasse pas face à ces sentiments, c'est pour ne pas perdre le peu de lien qu'il existe entre nous. Je me tournai vers lui et puis facilement percevoir ce soupir de contentement qu'il poussa. Cela me suffit pour conforter dans l'idée qui ne veuille pas de moi. Petit à petit, le public évacue le plateau tandis que nous nous rendons notre très grande salle de réunion. C'est pour nous tous un moment où nous pouvons décompresser après l'émission. Nous sommes en train de plaisanter sur l'émission de demain, sur nos vies respectives. Pendant parfois des heures, nous restons là à nous détendre, à rire. Je déteste présenter cette émission car pour une fois ce n'est pas Cyril qui démolie cet instant d'allégresse. Je pris donc la parole :

« Bon les amis, vous avaient été tous géniaux aujourd'hui mais il faut mettre au point certaines choses. Bon, on commence le débriefing. »

Une seule voix s'éleva du milieu du groupe, une voix qui fit chavirer mon cœur.

« D'accord, maman, pas de problèmes. »

Tom fendit la foule pourtant peu importante pour venir se placer à côté de moi. Non seulement, je l'ai complètement oublié mais en plus, il semblait avoir compris quelque chose, je pouvais le voir dans son regard. Je me tournai vers lui pour savoir qui pouvait bien être le fameux informateur. Il osa me répondre qui n'en savait rien. Je te connais ma petite canaille, c'est toi son informateur mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne te rends juste pas compte qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Bon il est temps de secouer cette bande de mollasses.

« Tom, qu'a tu penser de l'émission du jour ? »

« Je pense que Jean-Michel est grossier, que Thierry n'est pas drôle et qu'Enora est trop énervé. »

Il a parfaitement compris la manœuvre. Maintenant tous les chroniqueurs sont tournés vers nous, je peux donc commencer ma réunion post émission.

« Bon, les amis, l'émission a été presque parfaite. Bon, Jean-Mi, arrêtes de draguer tout ce qui bouge, franchement même moi, j'étais mal aise. Je pense que n'est rien d'autre à dire, donc à demain les amis. »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Et Chameroy ? Lui, il peut louper sa chronique sans que Madame Benaïm ne dise un mot. Ça se voie qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Tu es, tout le monde, à nous parler de lui. Tu m'étonnes que Patoche t'es quitté, il n'y a que Bertrand dans ton cœur. Tu me dégoutes, pauvre couguar »

En voilà des mots durs, des mots qui blessent, mais le dicton dit que seule la vérité blesse. Tout ce qu'a dit Eno' est vrai : mes relations amoureuses seront à partir de maintenant entaché par l'ombre du benjamin de notre groupe. Alors que j'allais répliquer que c'est faux, une autre voix s'éleva de derrière la foule, une voix jeune qui fit fondre la tristesse qui était apparu dans mon cœur.

« Enora, je vais te dire quelque chose : Petit 1, il n'y a rien entre Valérie et moi, nous sommes juste bon amis, ne passe pas ta frustration sur nous, ok ? Petit 2, Valérie savait que ma chronique ne serait pas au top aujourd'hui pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis de nouveau célibataire donc que j'ai passé mon week-end à me lamenter sur mon existence. Et avant que tu poses la question, je lui en ai parlé vendredi après 'émission quand elle était enfermé dans sa loge. »

Notre bretonne préférée avait le sifflet coupé par les mots adroitement manié par le chroniqueur. Mais moi, j'enrageais. Il venait, sans faire exprès, de confirmer toute mes certitudes et pour cela je le détestais. Je repris la parole, la colère dans la voix :

« Bertrand, il est vrai que tu pouvais mieux faire. Je veux que demain, ta chronique soit parfaite. On est d'accord ? »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que j'attrape mon fils par la main pour le ramener chez nous. Nous traversons les couloirs pour nous retrouver dans le parking de D8. Une surprise m'attendait là, Bertrand nous attendait contre sa voiture. Je me précipitai vers mon propre moyen e locomotion mais sa voix interrompu ma « fuite ».

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'es énervé ? Es que j'aurais dit quelque chose qui t'aurais blessée ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé. »

Je peux lire dans ces yeux une inquiétude sincère, il n'a aucune idée de la portée de ces mots. Je ne lui en veux pas, il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout.

« J'étais fatigué donc j'ai réagi de manière excessive. Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon coup de sang. »

« Je te t'en veux pas, je sais que tu es comme ça, c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Bon, à demain. »

Il monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Je pris le chemin de chez moi à moitié consciente de la route que je suivais. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je préparai à manger pour Tom et moi. Le diner se passa en silence. Tom devait penser que je réfléchissais à l'émission du lendemain. Je finis par me tourner vers lui :

« Alors, tu as des à questions à me poser par rapport à mon métier. Je ne sais moi, les contraintes, les imprévues, pose tes questions. »

« Qu'es qui as entre Bertrand et toi ? Tu sembles bien l'aimer pourtant ? »

« Mon chéri, il n'y a rien entre Bertrand et moi, on juste ami. »

Je vis dans ses yeux le reflet de ma propre tristesse. Tom partit se coucher en pensant à ma solitude. Pour ma part, je partis également me coucher mais je ne pus trouver le sommeil qu'après avoir pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps. Il ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'aimerait jamais.

**Voilà le chapitre 6, je ne dirais rien de plus.**


End file.
